


Wochenende

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Thiel und Boerne hatten eine anstrengende Arbeitswoche.>Originalpost in meinem LJ





	Wochenende

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Schreibaufgabe – Joker (Inspiration: [Diese Geschichte hier von nachanca](http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/1160447.html) \- Achtung, Spoiler!) – fürs Team  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Genre: est. relationship, Humor  
> Handlung: Thiel und Boerne hatten eine anstrengende Arbeitswoche.  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten  
> Länge: 729 Wörter

***

„Ja … was ist denn los?“ Boerne hatte die Tür aufgerissen und starrte ihn entnervt an. „Wieso klingelst du denn Sturm?“

„Tschuldigung.“ Thiel nahm die Hand von der Klingel und versuchte ein vermutlich nicht sehr gelungenes Lächeln. „Hab‘ heute Morgen den Schlüssel vergessen.“

Boerne verdrehte die Augen, aber er hielt auch die Tür ein Stückchen weiter auf. „Wolltest du heute nicht eigentlich mal früher Schluß machen?“

„Und wolltest du heute nicht eigentlich kochen?“ Er schaute demonstrativ auf Boernes Mantel, der noch über der Stuhllehne hing statt an seinem Haken an der Garderobe. „Du bist doch auch gerade erst gekommen.“

Boerne seufzte. „Ja, weißt du …“

„Schon O.K.“ Thiel seufzte. Er kannte das ja selbst gut genug. Es war nicht einfach, die Arbeit beiseite zu legen, wenn noch so viele Fragen offen waren. Wochenende hin oder her. Genaugenommen war es freitags sogar noch schlimmer, weil er da immer das Gefühl hatte, all das tun zu müssen, wozu er die ganze Woche nicht gekommen war. „Weiß du was … wenn du den Wohnzimmertisch abräumst, fang ich schon mal mit Kochen an. Ist ja erst halb neun.“

„Guter Plan!“ Boerne drehte sich um und ging mit federnden Schritten Richtung Wohnzimmer. Ein paar Sekunden lang sah er ihm amüsiert nach – so viel Energie hätte er dem anderen nach dieser Arbeitswoche gar nicht mehr zugetraut, aber dann zog er Jacke und Schuhe aus und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. „Bist du zum Einkaufen gekommen?“

„Alles schon im Kühlschrank“, klang Boernes Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer, während im Hintergrund Geschirr klirrte. „Ach, verdammt.“

Er fragte gar nicht weiter nach, sondern öffnete den Kühlschrank. Salat, hm. Da hatte er ja jetzt nicht so große Lust drauf, den zu putzen. Konnte man vielleicht auch noch später machen. Und was war das in der Plastikdose da? Ah, Leber. Damit konnte er arbeiten. Ein kurzer Blick in die Abstellkammer bestätigte, daß sowohl Zwiebeln als auch Äpfel reichlich vorhanden waren. Und Kartoffeln sowieso. Als erstes nahm er die Leber heraus, legte sie in einen Suppenteller und begoß sie mit Milch. Das hatte seine Mutter auch immer so gemacht, dann wurde sie beim Braten nachher schön zart. Er wischte sich die Hände an einem Geschirrtuch ab und holte als nächstes die Kartoffeln zum Schälen. Unterdessen kam Boerne mit einem Tablett aus dem Wohnzimmer zurück und begann damit, die Spülmaschine einzuräumen.

„Magst du vielleicht schon die Zwiebeln …?“

„Gleich, ich muß nochmal rüber.“ Boerne hob Handfeger und Besen hoch.

Thiel nickte. Er fragte jetzt lieber nicht, was zu Bruch gegangen war. Da konnten sie sich morgen drüber ärgern, wenn sie beide wieder wacher waren. Während Boerne im Wohnzimmer zugange war, setzte er die Kartoffeln auf und war gerade dabei, eine große Zwiebel in Ringe zu schneiden, als der andere wieder zurückkam und wortlos das Küchenfenster kippte. Thiel blinzelte die Tränen beiseite, wusch sich die Hände und drehte die Kartoffeln kleiner, die kurz vorm Überkochen waren.

Bevor er sich um die Äpfel kümmerte, sah er nochmal nach der Leber. „Wenigstens ist jetzt erst mal Wochenende.“ Und diese Leber könnte die Milch auch nochmal von der anderen Seite vertragen. Vorsichtig versuchte er sie umzudrehen, aber das glitschige Ding rutschte ihm aus den Fingern.

„Naja …“ Boerne klang ein wenig schuldbewußt. Und er hatte das kalte, nasse Stück Fleisch jetzt endlich richtig gepackt. „Also, wenn ich ehrlich bin …“ Mit beiden Händen, anders war dem Ding nicht beizukommen. „Ich hab‘ mir Arbeit mit nachhause gebracht.“

Thiel starrte entsetzt auf die Leber in seinen Händen. „Was?“

„Naja, ich dachte, wenn ich das morgen noch schnell fertigmache, haben wir ein viel ruhigeres Wochenende und ich denke nicht die ganze Zeit daran, daß da noch … Was ist denn los mit dir? Du bist ja auf einmal so blaß?“

„Boerne …“ Er ließ das Organ zurück in die Milch fallen und unterdrückte den plötzlichen Impuls, sich übergeben zu müssen. „Bitte sag mir, daß du das nicht aus der Rechtsmedizin mitgebracht hast …“

Boerne starrte ihn an. „Was?“

„Das.“ Thiel nickte Richtung Teller und versuchte gleichzeitig nicht hinzusehen.

Boerne sah verständnislos auf den Teller. „Was meinst du denn mit … Oh mein Gott, nein. Die habe ich beim Metzger gekauft.“

„Gottseidank.“ Ihm wurde ganz schwummerig vor Erleichterung. „Und ich dachte schon …“

„Nein, der Mageninhalt ist in der Tupperschüssel hinten links“, unterbrach ihn Boerne gut gelaunt. „Siehst du, hier, und ich habe ihn auch –“

„Boerne!!“

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Natürlich nimmt Boerne Thiel nur auf den Arm, er hat einen Bericht zum Fertigschreiben mit nach Hause gebracht ;)


End file.
